1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/editing apparatus capable of recording and editing a broadcast program or the like on a storage medium, such as a hard disc and a DVD, as well as a recording/editing method, a computer program product, and a server for editing record contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since this type of recording/editing apparatus has limitations on a recording capacity of the storage medium, a user uses the storage medium efficiently, for example, by searching a program list for a program which matches his preference or taste and then recording it, as well as by confirming its record contents after the recording, and deleting the record contents if it does not match his preference, or the like.
However, with the spread of digital television broadcast, the number of channels and programs tends to increase, so that it is getting complicated to record a broadcast program which is judged by a user to match his preference, and further to review its contents at each time.
In order to solve such problems, there is suggested a program recording method of performing reserved-recording or timer-recording of a program on the basis of a user's preference (e.g. refer to Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. 2002-354391). In this recording method, a program is recorded substantially in accordance with the following procedures (a) to (d).
Namely, (a) preference information is generated on a preference information generator on the basis of information about the type of video or images, the genre of music, or the like, which is supplied by a user's operation. (b) The preference information is supplied to a program searching device, and program information which matches the preference information is searched for from a database, to thereby record a program. (c) With respect to the program which is started to be recorded, information about contents of the program is detected by image-texture-information recognition or the like, which is performed by an image-texture-information recognizing device. (d) The detected information is compared to various information about programs on a high user's preference level, and a program judged to be on a low preference level as a result of this comparison is deleted by a deleting device.
According to such a method, as long as a user specifies the type of program that he desires to record, the program based on his preference is reserved and recorded on an apparatus side. In addition, with respect to the program judged to be on a low preference level after the confirmation of the record contents on the apparatus side, the recording is stopped or the record contents is eliminated. Thus, it is possible to reduce a user's load and perform the efficient recording sufficiently reflected in a user's preference.